


я хочу потанцевать

by veliri



Category: Hip Hop RPF, RBL, True Battle
Genre: Light Petting, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: Однажды Вова АО подрочил рядом со спящим Барби. Барби этого, конечно, не знал.





	я хочу потанцевать

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyxenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Расстоянье между нами (уменьшается постепенно)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168968) by [ladyxenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia). 

> Кинктобер, день 17.  
Ключ — недопонимание.
> 
> Название — отсылка к одноименной песне. Не спрашивайте.
> 
> Не вычитано.

После той злополучной вписки, когда Валера проснулся ни много ни мало под Вовой АО, прошла пара недель. Валера работал, Валера запускал трансляшки, Валера залипал в миллион дурацких чатов и совсем, вообще, ни капельки не думал о том, каким приятным было то пробуждение.

Ну, то есть как: первые секунд пятнадцать он, полусонный, сладко потянулся, кайфуя от ощущения чужих объятий и жара большого тяжелого тела... А потом, конечно, крипанулся так, что пулей вылетел из-под Вовы. 

В своем спринтерском броске до ванной Валера кого-то подрезал и даже не заметил, кого именно — сердце заполошно колотилось, а стояло так задорно, что пытаться охолонуться под душем было бессмысленно. 

— Блядь, — обреченно пробормотал Валера и полез в трусы. На стиралке обнаружился крем для лица, и это ускорило процесс в разы. В общем-то, достаточно было вспомнить еще не до конца схлынувшие ощущения, представить, как Вова прижимает его к дивану не случайно и во сне, а вполне намеренно, со своей этой вечной невозмутимостью... Кончил Валера так, что аж в ушах, кажется, зазвенело. Затем воровато завернул крышечку на тюбике крема, вымыл руки, ополоснул лицо — и постарался как можно скорее свалить из квартиры. Встретиться с Вовой он в тот момент бы не вывез.

И в общем да. Валера старался не думать и не вспоминать. Днем. Перед сном же мозг, словно издеваясь, раз за разом прокручивал ему случившееся, хотя что там случилось-то — нихрена ж не произошло, поэтому сознание бесновалось и рисовало всякие разные картинки. Например, о том, как Валера проснулся и не сбежал, а Вова проснулся тоже, посмотрел на него пристально, просунул руку под Валерины трусы...

Подсознание не отставало, и сны были примерно такими же. Красочными.

Не то чтобы у Валеры был краш. Просто у него давно никого и ничего не было, тактильное голодание, хуе-мое, а тут Вова со своими реально медвежьими объятиями. Большой такой и горячий Вова. Блядь.

Когда Валеру позвали на очередное тусэ, он шел туда как на плаху — и все же с оттенком болезненного предвкушения. Но Вовы там не было, и Валера, грустно обняв бутылку пива, даже против обыкновения не флиртовал ни с кем, а сидел в углу и смотрел, как постепенно разворачивается кутеж.

Вова пришел уже ближе к полуночи. Здоровался, жал руки, улыбался всем. Потом повернулся к Валере — и как-то неловко замер, дернулись уголки рта. Неуверенно помахал, и Валера так лихорадочно помахал в ответ, что облился пивом.

Блин, ну не может же он знать...

От худи неприятно пасло, и Валера решил быстренько замыть пятно. Дверь в ванную закрывать не стал, быстро разделся — внизу была тонкая футболка, по плечам пробежались мурашки, потому что в ванной было неожиданно холодно — и врубил воду погорячее.

— Привет, — раздалось за спиной так внезапно, что Валера вздрогнул и выронил кусок мыла, которым тер ткань.

Ха-ха. Мыло уронил. Хорошо, что в раковину, а не на пол, а то вообще обхохотаться можно было бы.

— Привет, — он мельком обернулся на Вову, со скрещенными руками стоявшего прямо в дверном проеме. 

Вова, казалось, хотел что-то сказать, но то ли не решался, то ли не мог подобрать слов — его живое, подвижное лицо красиво отыгрывало все эти муки. Валера напрягся сильнее, потому что понятия не имел, что вообще произошло, но нутром чувствовал, что оно-таки произошло — иначе Вова тут бы не стоял.

— Слушай, я про прошлый раз... Нормально все вообще? — разродился Вова наконец вопросом.

Валера торопливо облизал губы.

— Да. Да, заебись. Что могло ненормально-то быть? 

— Ну не знаю, — Вова нервничал все больше. — Ну там храплю или пинаюсь во сне.

— Блин, чувак, я не знаю. Перебрал, отрубился, даже не помню, как ты рядом лег, увидел тебя только когда проснулся. Ваще как убитый спал, в общем. Спроси еще кого-нибудь.

Вова заметно, прямо на глазах расслабился, робкая улыбка сделала его лицо еще более симпатичным.

— А, ну ладно. Хорошо. Главное... Ну короче я рад, что ты спал, — вот это прозвучало странно, но Валера решил спустить на тормозах. Он вспомнил, что все еще полощет худи под водой, торопливо выкрутил кран и отжал как мог. Скептически оглядел.

— Ты что, надевать собрался? — оказывается, Вова так и не ушел.

— Ну да. Холодно в футболке.

— В мокром тоже холодно. Повешай на батарею пока, хоть подсохнет до того, как домой двинешь. До утра уже, наверное, если ты не такси.

— Ну я наверное ночевать останусь. Пойду найду плед какой тогда, — Валера действительно пристроил худи на батарею.

— Вот, держи.

О господи. Вова стащил с себя свитер и протягивал его Валере. Свитер был большой и мешковатый, в общем, какие Вова и любил, и пах Вовой, и Валеру немного переклинило, поэтому он вообще без вопросов взяли и натянул его на себя.

— Спасибо. А ты...?

— Да я не замерзну, я вообще горячий так-то, — и эта фраза была еще более неловкой, чем все остальное.

Горячий, ну да. Валера помнил.

Неизвестно, сколько времени они бы еще стояли тут как два идиота, но санузел был совмещенный, и их выгнал желающий поссать Глеб.

Почти утонув в огромном Вовином свитере (и получив свою порцию смешков от окружающих), Валера слегка повеселел, открыл еще пивка и более-менее втянулся в общее развлекалово. Показательно оскорбился на предложение пососаться с мужиком за донат, но потом пообещал подумать, если мужик окажется симпатичным. Еще выпил. Попытался томно повиснуть на Биге, но тот, как и всегда в последнее время, от него съебал на другой конец хаты. 

Потом Валера еще выпил, и наверное надо было бы что-то и поесть, потому что четвертое? пятое? пиво его как-то неожиданно унесло, и он сам не заметил, как отрубился.

Сквозь сон Валера чувствовал, что его приобнимают, и это было хорошо. То, что при этом пытались заставить шевелиться, было чуть менее хорошо, но чужие руки ощущались так приятно, что Валера разулыбался сквозь сон.

...проснулся он от нестерпимого желания отлить. Открыл глаза и осоловело похлопал ими в полной темноте. Было тихо, а еще очень жарко — постепенно врубавшиеся ощущения подсказывали, что Валера все еще в Вовином свитере, а еще кто-то укрыл его сверху пледом.

И кто-то обнимал со спины, размеренно дыша в макушку.

С невероятно острым ощущением дежа вю Валера извернулся, чтобы едва удержать на языке «да вы, мать вашу, издеваетесь».

Вова АО, по-прежнему в одной футболке, спал крепко и дышал размеренно, даже не пошевелился, когда Валера аккуратно из его объятий освободился. Наручные часы показали без десяти четыре утра. Немудрено, что все уже отрубились.

В туалет Валера все же сгонял, посидел потом какое-то время на бортике ванной. Опций было не так много — отсидеться на кухне до утра, свалить сейчас или попытаться еще поспать. Первые два варианта не очень подходили, потому что Валеру слегка штормило. Он решил попробовать поискать другое спальное местечко — и, конечно, потерпел неудачу. На пол ложиться не хотелось, он был голый и холодный, и застудить почки из-за неловкости было бы глупо.

Следовало признать, что сериалы не врали — такие вот ебанутые ситуации реально происходили в жизни, как оказалось. Вот только те же самые сериалы совершенно не учили, как с этим быть.

Вздохнув, Валера вернулся к Вове под бок. 

Пока Валеры не было, Вова перекатился на спину и реально похрапывал, но негромко. Это почему-то насмешило, вспомнился их дурацкий разговор несколькими часами ранее. Валера осторожно занырнул обратно под плед и постарался лечь так, чтобы никак Вовы не касаться. 

Было бы здорово конечно уснуть, за остаток ночи окончательно протрезветь и утром свалить как ни в чем не бывало, но у Валериного организма были свои планы. В мозгу начала настойчиво шевелиться мысль, что вот же он, Вова, случайный герой его эротических фантазий и кошмаров последних недель, лежит рядышком, спит, ни о чем не подозревает... Желание сделать /хоть что-то/ было сокрушительным, но Валера, конечно, ссал и не делал ничего. Только с растущей обреченностью осознавал, что встает у него медленно, но неотвратимо. 

Подумать о чем-то мерзком не помогало, мысли сами собой скатывались назад, к размеренно сопящему Вове. Валера боролся с собой какое-то время, а потом сдался и осторожно запустил руку в штаны. Первое же прикосновение вызвало маленькую огненную бурю в низу живота, и Валера закусил губу, чтобы не спалиться. 

Было очень неудобно двигать рукой вот так, под слоями ткани — под трусами, спортивками и еще пледом. Тесно до жути, а еще невозможно сразу задать любимый ритм, чтобы не палить контору. Конечно, Вова спит, но...

Валера еле слышно всхлипнул и замер испуганно. Ничего не произошло. Кажется, пронесло, можно было продолжать...

— Да ты прикалываешься, — низкий, хрипловатый после сна шепот прозвучал набатом. Приговором. Валера зажмурился так крепко, что слезы выступили, застыл, как муха в смоле — с рукой на стояке в трусах. Он все-таки разбудил Вову, тот проснулся и понял, что Валера себе под одеялом дрочит рядом с ним, и это, как ни крути, какая-то гейская поебота, так что Вова его выкинет с дивана и больше никогда...

Видимо, додумывать мысли до конца ему сегодня не грозило: большая и горячая Вовина ладонь накрыла его руку, вот прям так, через плед и все остальное. Сжала несильно.

— Давай помогу, — шепнул Вова, и Валера, толком не соображающий, так и не открывший глаз, часто-часто закивал, мол, помоги, что бы ты там ни имел в виду. Пристрелить меня? Да с радостью, только бы не ощущать себя настолько уязвимым и беззащитным.

Но у Вовы были другие планы: он перевернулся боком и вполне уверенно запустил руку сперва под плед, а затем и дальше.

— Стяни немного, — тихо, но различимо велел он.

Валера наконец-то открыл глаза, но все еще не мог смотреть Вове в лицо. Стащить с себя штаны и трусы оказалось на удивление непростой задачей — сильно возиться не хотелось, и так уже... дошумелся.

Большая, горячая и сухая Вовина ладонь обхватила Валерин член, погладила не очень уверенно, как бы на пробу, а потом сжала уже как надо, задвигалась, большой палец растер смазку, было суховато, но Валера о большем и мечтать не смел. Повело сразу, как будто вернулось опьянение, вроде ничего такого, но блядь, когда ему в последний раз другой мужик в койке дрочил? Дышать было тяжело, потому что боялся зашуметь, застонать, начать просить у Вовы больше, чем тот готов был дать.

Целоваться хотелось так, что скулы сводило и губы немели.

Вова, возможно, был телепатом, или Валера все-таки бессознательно попросил, но в итоге Вова придвинулся еще ближе, дыхание коснулось щеки, Валера неосознанно повернул голову, наконец — мельков — увидел неожиданно серьезные Вовины глаза, а потом его поцеловали — на удивление мягко, ласково так, без агрессии. Как будто знали, что Валере нравится именно так, что он вообще-то нежный мальчик и любит, когда ванильно, когда обнимают со спины и целуют в висок. 

Все другие ощущения смыло, как будто прошел тропический ливень. Вова мог перестать ему дрочить, но продолжил целовать — и Валера мог бы кончить только от этого. Но Вова продолжал сжимать его член в кулаке, ритмично им орудовать, и Вове правда много и не надо было — он кончил, еле-еле сдержав рвущийся наружу всхлип.

Вова неторопливо убрал ладошку, предварительно нагло обтерев ее о Валерино бедро. Его лицо растеряло всю невозмутимость, он больше не улыбался, но и напряжения какого-то не было. Валера осмелел, потянулся за еще одним поцелуем, и Вова не отказал — влажной еще рукой коснулся щеки.

Было не особо удобно, но Валера потянулся рукой, чтобы положить ее на Вовин пах. 

— Давай я...

— Только если хочешь.

— Дурак, — Валера обиженно засопел. А потом, решившись, нырнул под плед с головой, сворачиваясь компактным клубочком, и торопливо высвободил Вовин член из-под одежды. Спешил, чтобы не передумать и не дать Вове себя остановить — мало ли, кто-то проснется и заметит, пиздец обоим придет. Было как-то насрать в тот момент, если честно. 

Валера боялся брать глубоко, поэтому в основном пропускал за щеку и облизывал головку, в остальном помогая себе рукой. Вове хватало — он положил ладонь Валере на голову и ласково перебирал волосы, даже не пытаясь надавить или задать свой ритм. Судя по тому, как напряженно подрагивали его бедра, хотелось ему чуть-чуть большего, и Валера старался изо всех сил, плотнее сжимая губы, сосал и облизывал так, что все лицо уже было в слюне и смазке. 

Возможно, Вова хотел предупредить — он немного потянул Валеру за волосы, но тот не отстранился. Семя выплеснулось в рот, дополняя этот дикий коктейль, и Валера сглотнул, не ощущая брезгливости. Вовина рука дрогнула, погладила напоследок и исчезла. Валера торопливо выбрался из-под пледа, где уже начал задыхаться, и устроился рядом.

И вот так они и лежали — оба в приспущенных штанах и порядком офигевшие. 

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Валера обессиленно.

— Согласен, — Вова поерзал, явно пытаясь хоть как-то привести в порядок одежду.

— Слушай, а чего ты сегодня меня спрашивал про прошлую ночевку? Ну, на самом деле?

Валера не видел, но /слышал/, как Вова улыбнулся:

— Да неважно. Уже — неважно.


End file.
